


Handcuffs

by Plum2705



Category: Take That
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:44:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum2705/pseuds/Plum2705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pink and fluffy handcuffs to liven up Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was first published on Take That Slash (Live Journal) as part of a fic challenge

Howard always did buy me daft little Christmas presents amongst the proper ones. He’d hand these little funny presents to me on Christmas Eve, always with a twinkle in his eye and we’d wait until midnight and then we’d sit cross legged in front of the fire while he watched and I opened the gift.

“They’re pink” I said as Howard laughed and nodded, “and fluffy”.

“Do you like them?” he asked eagerly.

“Erm, well they’re different and as long as there’s a key” I said looking in the box then back up at Howard, “there is a key isn’t there….its just it’s not in the box”.

“Oh stop being such a worrier” Howard said yanking them from my grasp. “The key’s upstairs in the bedside drawer labelled ‘key to handcuff’s’…you can’t miss it”.

“Mmmm” I replied, “I’d like to see the key first before putting them on!”

“Who said they were for you!” laughed Howard, “maybe I’d like to be restrained for a change….you seem to have developed the monopoly of late!”

“You don’t complain Mr Donald!” I laughed. “Come on…let’s go test them out then!”

I’d hardly finished the sentence when Howard was up and off, switching off the lights, running through the house making sure the doors were locked. “Just the alarm” I heard him yell from somewhere in the house “you go on ahead…just need to check the back door”. Howard called me a worrier, but he was very security conscious. He really did look after me.

I sat on the bed in just my shorts looking in the bedside table. I heard the door open and close and looked towards Howard who was quickly undressing and discarding his clothes in every direction but the clothes basket.

“You know you could try to put your clothes in the basket…you could just try not to leave them all over the place” I said with a smile as Howard stood there, naked as the day he was born, a huge smile on his face.

“Sod the clothes” he laughed jumping on the bed, “come on.”

“The key” I said as Howard nodded towards the cabinet and said he’d placed it safely in the drawer as he placed one of the handcuffs on his write and attached the other to the bedstead.

I actually quite liked him being restrained for a change, it meant that I was in charge of how long, how fast, what position. It meant we did what I wanted to do and I liked that. 

Two hours later and the drawer to the cabinet strewn all over the floor I looked up at Howard who was still handcuffed to the bed.  
“So when you said this drawer, you meant this drawer or another one?” I asked.

“Its in there, I swear I put it in there” Howard whined trying to pull his hand out of the cuff, with no luck.

“Its not here Howard” I replied, “let me check the other drawer”. It was no good I’d emptied every drawer in the bedroom and there was no handcuff key. “Maybe you left it downstairs?” I asked hoping to spark a memory. He shook his head.

“I can’t remember” he eventually said.

“Well there’s only one thing for it then” I replied picking up the phone.

“Oh God” said Howard frantically pulling at the cuff around his wrist and making it red, “please don’t ring the fire brigade!” I started to laugh, and Howard called me the worrier!


End file.
